


Switch and Match

by Allise



Series: Clone Wars Shenanigans and Self Indulgences [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Ahsoka Tano, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Sith versions of obi ashoka and anakin meet canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allise/pseuds/Allise
Summary: What they hadn’t expected when they had gone up to present their report for their latest campaign was a bright light and the swelling of the Force, only for three Sith versions of themselves to drop out of the ceiling.Well. . . shit.---Based on newmidnightmayor's post on tumblr:Weird Force shit pulls the sith versions of Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka into canon during the clone wars.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jedi Council
Series: Clone Wars Shenanigans and Self Indulgences [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792738
Comments: 44
Kudos: 590





	1. Game Set

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men

“Well… this was certainly unexpected.”

 _Yeah, no shit Obi-Wan!_ Anakin and Ahsoka thought.

What they hadn’t expected when they had gone up to present their report for their latest campaign was a bright light and the swelling of the Force, only for three Sith versions of themselves to drop out of the ceiling. Though Sith!Obi-Wan wore all white, both Sith versions of himself and Ahsoka wore all black.

And both Obi-Wan’s were just standing there while the rest of them had their lightsabers drawn!

“Obi-Wan!” Both Anakins yelled. 

_Fuck._

“This is going to start getting confusing.” Ahsoka muttered.

The Sith Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smirked. “Tell me about it.”

Anakin groaned. Fuck.

Jedi Obi-Wan sighed. “If it’s the names thing, that’s an easy fix.” He looked at the Sith look alikes and raised a brow, gesturing with a hand as if he wasn’t staring at three Sith versions of themselves. “Your Sith names, then.”

Sith him smirked, a noticeably more savage expression on his face as he replied with a noticeably raspy voice. “Lord Vader.”

“Lord Verum, at your service.” The other Togruta replied, a cruel glint in her eyes that nearly made Anakin shiver. She caught it and bowed mockingly.

“And you? What do you call yourself now?” Master Windu asked the last Sith. 

“Myself?” There was a sharper edge to Sith Obi-Wan’s smile, but what unnerved Anakin was how _similar_ he was to Jedi Obi-Wan. “I supposed you may call me Darth Vita.”

“Wow, really running with the theme of all names starting with ‘V.’” Anakin mused.

Vita chuckled, “Vader insisted.”

“He calls us the V- Team.” Verum sighed. “Honestly, it was an accident. Vita had his name first, then Vader chose his, and then he managed to convince me to name myself Verum to keep it going.”

“Fascinating, this may be, but a question I do have for our visitors.” Master Yoda spoke up, shutting off his lightsaber and tapping his gimmer stick against Darth Vita’s leg, much to most of the Council’s consternation. “With us, what wish you do?”

Vita bowed his head at the Grandmaster and smiled kindly. “Ah, that I do not know yet, Master Yoda. We were just traveling through space one moment from a planet when we were transported here.”

“Er, about that. . .” Verum pulled out a shard from her pocket. It glowed faintly red and pulsed with the Dark side of the Force. A Sith Holocron. “I might have accidentally knocked it off the table.”

“VERUM!” Vader growled, though it was mostly from shock than any real anger. “Urgh, this means we’re going to be stuck here! Possible forever!”

Obi-Wan glanced at him, and all Anakin could do was shrug. His former Master sighed and shook his head. “I’m sure it won’t be too big a problem. You probably won’t even be here that long.”

Vita nodded, plucking the shard from Verum’s outstretched palm and holding it up towards the ceiling lights. Humming a bit as he examined it. “Yes, I agree. Neither Sith nor Jedi magic is quite strong enough to keep a person in a different dimension for long periods of time. And even if we do end up overstaying our welcome, we could always find the Sith holocron again in this dimension and make our way back to our dimension.”

“You planning on destroying our dimension before you do?” Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, but made no move to actually do more than light her ‘saber.

“You’d make it easy enough.” Verum snarled right back.

Obi-Wan and Darth Vita sighed. “You are the _same_ person.” Both replied at the same time.

Ahsoka and Verum flushed. 

Obi-Wan gave him a pointed stare. “I see that we haven’t changed too much in your dimension.”

“Ah, I suppose not.” Vita grinned. “Fascinating, though, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely. There’s probably an infinite amount of dimensions. I wonder how you managed to land in ours. Is it because we’re the least changed?”

“I think so. By all means, this is basically a mirror-verse. Perhaps, if we were to be sent to an entirely different dimension, either our counterparts or us would cease to exist. Like that time paradox, where no two versions of yourself can exist at the same time.”

“If it were like that, then that would mean that your whole existence would be erased, not just killed off. If that were to happen, I’d imagine it’d be the cataclysm of the entire dimension. It’s one thing to just kill a person off, it’s an entirely other thing to completely erase them from existence. It’d leave a void behind that would need to be filled. It’d destabilize the whole system.”

From the corner of his eyes, Anakin watched Master Billaba lean into Master Mace and mutter, “oh Sith spit, there’s two of them now.”

Anakin made eye contact with Vader and grimaced.

Yup, two of each of them now.

* * *

There were things that they had noticed of course, when Verum, Vader, and Vita were around, especially around their Jedi counterparts. Especially when they were around to fight in battles.

Verum was crueler than Ahsoka. She no longer sought out a more peaceful path, she didn’t give second chances, her words cut like steel and her skills with her ‘saber were unmatched against other Jedi Knights. Only Masters, Vader, and Vita could face and win against her. And the Masters only barely. She was the best of the both of them. Although a challenge and a danger, she never actively sought out fights, she only ever finished them with such finality and ease that it was terrifying. 

Ahsoka would watch her darker counterpart and wonder what happened.

Eventually, she just asked. This _was_ her she was talking about anyways. It didn’t escape her notice that Verum was just as curious as she was.

“So… I was wondering, what happened to make you go all dark side?” She asked one day, in the safety of the Sith’s rooms of course.

Verum sat still, her yellow eyes flickering between her and the doorway with a hesitance that seemed unnatural. “Hmm, I’m not actually sure whether or not I tell you would have drastic consequences on you.”

“How do you mean?”

“I mean,” she started, “is whether or not I tell you would actually push you to the Dark Side.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Verum repeated with a chuckle.

Ahsoka rubbed her arms, suddenly glad she hadn’t gotten an answer. Mortis had already been a mess, and that vision of herself last year still made her wake in cold sweat sometimes.

“Were you a Jedi, before you turned?”

“. . .”

“You don’t need to answer, you know. Just wanted to ask.”

“. . . I was one. Once.”

“Huh.” Ahsoka nodded. “Before or after Mortis?”

“After.”

“Really? Even after everything?”

Verum chuckled, pressing her hands against her sternum. Ahsoka winced, the memory of the Jade dagger the Son had run her through with forcing itself into the forefront of her mind. 

Verum saw and smiled bitterly. “I think it was despite everything, actually. There was just. . . I couldn’t really see any other way. And besides, Skyguy fell before I did.”

“You still call him Skyguy?”

“Oh, definitely. It’s basically a title at this point.”

* * *

With Anakin, it was a bit harder to spot. Not that Vader hid it well, but because Anakin always was a bit impulsive, always a bit more savage. But when Vader acted on those impulses?

Blood almost always ran free.

He was arrogant, heedless of the lives he put on the line as he fought and slaughtered with wild abandon. Even though he was careful not to majorly wound anyone, people could tell by the burn marks on the Jedi he trained with that those stabs and slices weren’t simply meant to unarm and kill, but to make the opponent suffer and hurt. Vader made no effort to hide away what he could do, what he was capable of, and the glinting yellow of his eyes reflected that.

And like Ahsoka, Anakin wondered what had happened to drive him to the Dark. No, that was wrong. He knew exactly what could drive him there, but the question was, how bad was it?

“Which one?”

“Hmm?”

Anakin rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. “Which one and who did it?”

“Oh, to drive me to the Dark side you mean.” Vader smirked, though it fell away a few moments after.

Crossing his arms, Anakin stared down his counterpart and refused to back off. Vader sighed. “Everyone. It was everyone, all at once.”

He froze. “What.”

“Sidious had it all planned from the beginning. He threatened the lives of everyone we ever cared about, everyone we loved and held close. He tried to take them from us.” Vader hissed, eyes blazing with a power Anakin felt thrumming under his skin. “He tried to take it all away. I couldn’t let him.”

“And you killed him?”

Vader grinned, a sickening satisfaction filled the Force. “Brutally. But it was hard to scrape it all off the walls.”

Anakin hesitated, almost not wanting to ask. “And? Did everyone live?”

“. . . Most of them did.”

He licked his lips. “Padme?”

“We’re still Husband and Wife.” Vader grinned, a softness finally breaking through the anger that always seemed to be on the surface. “Funnily enough, I wasn’t even the one to save her. It was Obi-Wan and the other Jedi.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Vader said again. “I owe them nearly everything.”

“And what about you turning Sith? How the hell did they react to that.” Anakin asked. 

“Better than I ever expected.” Vader sighed. “We created our own order, the Sith Order. But, not really. I- I don’t actually know how to explain it. Ob- Vita’s better at that than I am, but essentially, we just took the Sith Code. The Sith we’ve all encountered ignore it completely, but the Code for the Dark Side isn’t actually too bad when you apply it right.”

“What’s the Code then?”

“Peace is a lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion I gain Strength. Through Strength I gain Power. Through Power I gain Victory. Through Victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.” Vader recited. “You need to have discipline to control the darkside and yourself. That’s where all the other Sith got it wrong. They let their darker selves influence them, and instead of setting themselves free, they wrapped themselves in chains and bonds. Their inability to free themselves from the seduction of the Dark side is what caused so many to fail.”

“Wow, I never thought of it that way.” Anakin murmured. Truly, who would have? Well, Obi-Wan apparently.

“Of course you didn’t.” Vade scoffed, “no one did. Until Obi-Wan got his grubby philosophical hands all over it. Then the Dark side wasn’t so terrifying anymore, it was just another part of the Force. Sometimes it’s like an annoying fly though, I wish I could just tell it to piss off.”

He snorted. _That,_ he hadn’t expected. Anakin stood, stretching his arms above his head until he heard a satisfying crack. He waved goodbye towards the Sith-

-oh.

He hesitated, standing in front of the open door before gathering the courage he needed to face Vader. 

“You said you faced the Sith Lord behind everything right?”

“Yeah?”

“Who was it?”

“. . . You’re not going to like what I tell you.”

He didn’t.

* * *

“This, I admit, is extremely weird.” Obi-Wan smirked.

Vita snorted, his legs crossed as he cradled the cup of tea in his hands as if he wasn’t sitting in front of the full council to be evaluated. “Oh, I can imagine.”

Mace sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off another sith damned headache. Honestly. . .

“Hmm, tell us how and when you fell you should, Darth Vita.” Master Yoda croaked, “like to know, we would.”

With a raised brow, Vita uncrossed his legs and leaned back, setting the tea down to the side with a wave of his hand. “You truly wish to know?” He asked. “Or do you just want to know if _your_ Obi-Wan would fall here too?”

Obi-Wan grimaced, “it’s not entirely unreasonable.”

“But also unnecessary.” Plo intervened. “You, Darth Vita, are from a different dimension. A near opposite, so to speak.”

“True.”

Mace watched as Depa leaned forward, a curious glint in her eye as she studied her friend’s counterpart. “Well, would you mind telling us?”

“Oh, not at all.” Vita smiled, and it truly was unnerving how similar him and their Obi-Wan acted. If it weren’t for the eye color, they’d certainly be fooled. “I suppose there wasn’t really an exact moment, I think it was just a pile of continuous circumstances that tipped me over. It all piled up. Eventually, it just got to be too much.”

Master Yoda’s ears rose. “Not remember, you do?”

“Oh,” Vita murmured softly, “I remember.”

Plo leaned forward, concern bleeding from him in the Force, both for Obi-Wan and this Sith. “Do you mind?”

Vita glanced at Obi-Wan.

Oh. Permission, Mace wondered. If these two were the same person, then whatever Vita reveals would also reveal some personal information from Obi-Wan as well. He was asking permission to share.

With a small nod, Vita resumed. “If I were to truly think back on it, then I’d have to say that the first pebble that started the avalanche, was being sold as a deep sea mining slave on Bandomeer.”

Mace’s breath caught in his throat. _Bandomeer._ That seemed like so long ago. 

“Melida/Daan certainly didn’t help, though I did rekindle our old friendship with Neild, so that’s something.” Vita said, a small smile on his face as if he didn’t just casually talk about the time he had been abandoned as a young Padawan to fight and lead a Civil War. “Oh, not to mention the attempted Mind Wipe before that, ironically, I always seem to skip over that bit.”

It didn’t help Mace’s guilt when Obi-Wan’s lips twitched up, a bit of a glint in his eyes at that last bit. Kriff, they really messed up.

“Hmm, heard enough, I think we have.” Master Yoda stated. Indeed, the little troll looked a bit more green than usual. Mace certainly felt a bit sick. 

Vita snorted, “oh, dear great- grandmaster, that’s only the major points.”

“Major points?” Depa asked, a slight wobble in her voice.

“ _You,_ ” he pointed at her accusingly, “stole my cup pudding! Then you had the audacity to blame it on Master Plo!”

Obi-Wan cackled. “Yes, I remember that.”

“You can’t be serious?” She spluttered.

“Hmm, on a murder scale of zero to ten, I was feeling a good four when you did that.” Vita hummed. Depa looked at Obi-Wan for help and was met with a ‘so-so’ hand gesture. She slumped in defeat.

Mace groaned and let his head fall into his hands. “Obi-Wan, stop antagonizing her.”

“I have done nothing wrong.”

With his head down, Mace could _not_ tell which one said that. With Vader and Skywalker, Vader had a slight rasp to his voice, and with Verum and Tano, Verum had a more mocking lilt. Vita, though, had no signifying tells. He shuddered, those two were far too alike for his own comfort.

“You two are absolute menaces.” He mumbled.

He got twin laughs.

Mace groaned again and decided that he didn’t have to deal with this at all.

Nope, not his problem.


	2. Match Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious has a chance encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be doing my homework. . . oh well

“Hello, Chancellor.”

Sheev Palpatine jolted at the voice, raising his head so quickly his neck snapped to stare at the figure in the doorway. He hid the fast coming snarl behind a confused grin.

“Ah, Master Kenobi, I wasn’t expecting you.”  _ Nor was he expecting the change of clothes.  _ “I- uh, see you’ve had a recent wardrobe change?”

The infuriating man stepped forward, deeper into his office, his head cocked to the side like a curious dog, a kind smile that sent shivers for reasons unknown down Palpatine’s spine splayed on the Jedi’s face. For some reason, Kenobi was wearing a longer tunic that reached down to his shins, as well as a robe that dragged a bit behind him on the floor- not unlike how a cape would. But unlike the usual beige and brown dyed clothes he’d wear, he was dressed in pure white. A white so clean and pure that it practically shone under the fluorescent lights above them.

Kenobi crossed his hands demurely in front of him. “You’ve noticed? Thank you.”

He shuddered, disgusted at the soft tone. Weak, this fool was weak. How in the Galaxy did this man keep interfering in his plans! Outwardly he just smiled. “How could I not? They suit you, Master Jedi.”

“Oh, not a Jedi, Chancellor.”

_ What? _

“I beg your pardon?”

He was sitting up so straight that his back was starting to hurt. Not- what did that mean? He clenched his hands. 

Kenobi shook his head, disarmingly soft and open as he stood in the middle of the office.

_ Between Sheev and the exit,  _ the thought dawned on him. 

“Surely you felt the flare in the Force, Chancellor? It was very dark, very bright. Poignant, I’d say.” The smile never wavered.

Sheev forced a smile on his own face. “P-pardon?”

Kenobi chuckled, but he didn’t move. He stood there, as still and as unmoving as a statue. “Don’t pretend you didn’t notice- all that power? Centered, a beacon really, on the Temple, right outside your window.” The smile widened just an inch. “It felt like a flashwave of heat, then cold. It felt like lightning just about the strike. It felt like the rising ocean as it strikes against earth and drags whole cliff sides down into its depth. Tell me, Master, what did it feel like?”

“It felt like wine on the tongue and the force of bones breaking under your hands.” He whispered.

Then blinked.

_ Why did he say that?  _

“Amazing, you’re just as weak as I remember.”

The office was silent, the light of the low sun streaming in through the windows, highlighting both Sith in the heart of Coruscant. 

Suddenly, Kenobi didn’t seem so warm and open. The whites of his robes became almost clinical in how neat they were. The hands crossed in front of him were no longer polite or meek, but instead they were a show of careful calculations. 

His smile was too wide, too stationary.

Too predatory.

Palpatine stood, his chair falling to the carpeted floor with barely a thud. 

“Who are you.” He demanded.

Kenobi laughed, and it was unlike any laugh he had ever heard from the man before. “Me? Haven’t you guessed?” His eyes and laugh were mocking, but he did not move. This eerie stillness was not something Sheev had expected from someone like him; which made it all the more unnerving. 

He hid a grimace. “The change in the Force. That was you.”

“Indeed.” 

“Not a Jedi, you say?”

“Of course.” The not-Jedi replied. “But I am still Obi-Wan Kenobi. Or perhaps, a version of him.”

Sheev’s mind faltered.  _ Version? _

He eyed the white robes.

“Why are you here?” He hissed.

“Do you really think you’re in the position to ask questions?”

With a scoff, Sheev did away with the glamour shielding his yellow eyes- a giveaway to any Jedi that he was a Sith. But this Kenobi was no Jedi. “Know your place, I am still one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy.”

Kenobi would not stop smiling. “You are?” Like a parent indulging a child.

But no matter.

“I am.”

The other hummed and nodded, the only movement and change of expression he had made since he had walked into this office. He squashed the rise of unease at the motion. “Arrogance. It always seems to be the downfall of people like you.” 

“Enough!” He hissed, “none of these games will stop me from killing you.”

“Killing me?” That infuriating smile was  _ back.  _ “Oh, dear Chancellor, what makes you think you can kill me?”

Something  _ grew.  _

A rise. A swell. A foreboding, in the Force as the sun finally set on the city of Coruscant, leaving the two Sith in nothing but the dim, artificial lights of the Chancellor’s office.

Kenobi’s eyes flashed. Paling and bleaching itself of all color until Sheev was left staring into eyes as bright and powerful as stars. 

“Hello, Lord Sidious.”

The hiss of a lightsaber coming to life filled the awful silence as the red light lit up Palpatine’s face. The Sith chuckled, holding his weapon in front of him. “So. You know.”

Kenobi’s smile widened, just a fraction, revealing more teeth and malice. “I know.”

“And now?” He crooned. “What shall you do? Even if you manage to kill me, I have safeguards in place to rid the Galaxy of the Jedi.”

“Order 66?”

Sheev froze.

“How do you know about that?”

Kenobi raised an eyebrow. Smile, still in place.

He growled and destroyed his desk, rage consuming him for but a moment before he calmed. 

“Who. Are. You.” He demanded, slowly.

“Ah, finally, asking the right questions.” Kenobi praised.

He bowed, swiftly and mechanically. The sudden movement prompting Sidious to raise his ‘saber. 

He rose. One hand over his heart, the other, held at his side.

“I, my dear Sith, am Lord Vita.”

A weapon came to life, materializing out of thin air in Vita’s outstretched hand. The hum of a ‘saber accompanied the hum of his. But Vita’s weapon was different. The red of the lightsaber was so dark it was practically black, and the light of it rose and curled like smoke, moving in ways that should have been impossible.

Sheev could taste iron rust on his tongue the longer he looked at it.

Vita laughed. “Who could have known? A Sith Lord, sitting at the crown of the Republic, commandeering a war from both sides in a bid for eternal power. What a plan- no, what a goal!” He sighed dreamily and shook his head. “How unattainable.”

Sidious growled and stalked forward, eyes never leaving this unforeseen adversary. “And, how would you know? I am closer than anyone has ever been to obtaining total power, total submission by everyone in the Galaxy! You are just an ant, and I will see that you won’t leave this office alive.”

Vita tilted his head, a mocking parallel to his first impression when he had walked into Sidious’ office. The hum of the lightsaber was no more, the taste of blood evaporated on Sheev’s tongue as the weapon was tucked away neatly into the folds of Vita’s white robes. “Is that confirmation, Lord Sidious?”

He suppressed a shudder as his chosen name rolled off of Vita’s tongue. “Confirmation?” He hissed.

“Of course,” the other said brightly, “one cannot get too much proof!”

“Proof-” Sheev froze as Vita pulled a small recorder from his belt. “No.” He whispered.

“Oh, yes!” Vita cheered, tucking it away. “Everything we just said? Playing live for everyone to see.” He smirked, “say hello to your adoring subject, Emperor Palpatine.” 

He seethed as Vita bowed, mockingly low, as he announced to Coruscant who, and what, he was. 

Sheev growled, folding the Force around him, twisting it until it yielded to his superior power. “You will not leave this office alive, Kenobi.”

The other smiled. 

Merely smiled.

“You are mistaken.” He rose a hand and Sidious felt the darkness he shielded himself with dissolve- leaving him horribly bare and open. His breath hitched as Kenobi neared.

Still smiling.

_ “Sleep.”  _

Under the Force suggestion, Sheev had no choice but to fall.

* * *

Mace uncovered his face at the soft sound of a small object clattering against the floor filled the stunned silence of the Council Chambers. He looked up.

Vita stood in front of them, a brow raised with a pleasant smile on his lips. “I hope you know what to do now.”

A snort and choked laughter drew all eyes towards Obi-Wan as he sat in his chair and tried unsuccessfully to hide his amusement. “Sorry- sorry, don’t m-mind me.” He struggled to say, covering his mouth in a vain attempt to smother his smile and giggles.

Mace groaned. Oh, what he wouldn’t give for some alcohol.

“I connected the karking dots, Councilors. Now, either you can do something about this whole situation, or…” Vita let the statement hang in the air. As well as also causing a new round of strangled laughter to burst from the Sith’s counterpart.

He sighed again, making eye-contact with Master Yoda.

The fucking troll  _ shrugged.  _ “Arrest him, the Senate will. Live, it was, to all.”

Vita shrugged. “I thought you’d appreciate the view, Grandmaster.”

Yoda  _ cackled _ and Mace vowed to never be involved with this Lineage ever again. 

Unfortunately, he was rather stuck with them.

But… it was nice to hear Obi-Wan laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> might be a second ch.
> 
> who knows
> 
> certainly not me


End file.
